


Spoken Words, Whispered Kisses

by pixelpiano



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:18:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpiano/pseuds/pixelpiano
Summary: Ushio finally confesses her newfound feelings for Sumika after the latter returns from her family vacation (picks up right where the series left off).





	Spoken Words, Whispered Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to give these two the happy/fluffy ending and big-damn-kiss that they deserved, and also finally post something to my new account. Feedback is most appreciated!!

“K-Kazama?…  
…I’m so sorry!! So much happened last night! But now-…  
…uhm…  
…Kazama?…  
……  
…uh, hello?…  
…can you hear me?…  
……”

“……  
……  
…mhm…  
…loud and clear.”

“Oh, thank goodness…  
I-,  
there was no service,  
a-and then Teru was-,  
and I didn’t bring my-,  
I had to jump in the river-,  
and-,  
and-…  
……  
…Kazama?…  
…Kazama, are you…are you crying?”

“Heh…  
…I…  
…I suppose I am…”

“……  
…I…  
…I’m sorry Kazama…  
…f-for making you worry…  
…and putting you through—”

“Sumi-chan?…”

“……  
…yeah?…”

“……  
…just promise me…  
…that you’ll come back safe?…”

“…of course, Kazama, I promise.”

“Mm, good…  
……  
…and Sumi-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Hearing your voice…  
…well…  
…it makes me feel really happy. Thank you…”

“Huh? Where did that come from?…  
Kazama, is everything okay over there?”

“ _Heehee_ , it is now. I’m sorry for making you worry…”

“ _Haha,_ if you say so…”

“……  
…if-, if you wouldn’t mind…  
…can I, uhm…  
……  
…can I come see you…tomorrow?…  
…once you get back of course!”

“Of course, Kazama.  
Y-You can even spend the night if you want!…  
…I…I know I’m the one who left you…but I still miss being with you…  
……  
…sorry, that probably sounds weird…”

“No, no, I…  
…I know what you mean…  
…I…I miss you too Sumi-chan…”

“R-…Really?…”

“…Really.”

“…I… _hm? Yeah, everything’s fine, sorry!…_  
_…I promised my friend I’d call her when we arrived,…_  
_…there was no service at the temple!…_  
_…yeah, yeah, I’m almost done I promise…_  
_…yes, you can each get one, but only one!…_  
_…mhmm…_  
…sheesh, sorry about that, the young ones are getting impatient.  
I should probably get going…”

“That’s alright.  
You enjoy time with your family, and give them my regards.”

“Mhm, I will…  
……  
…until tomorrow then?”

“Mhmm,  
until tomorrow.”

* * *

             Ushio lies awake next to her friend, gazing up at the ceiling of the dark room. She smiles as she recounts the wonderful day she had with Sumika—having lunch together, going shopping, sharing ice cream, and sitting in Sumika’s room hearing all about her vacation with her family. She mentally combed over every minute they had spent together, focusing on all the moments she almost worked up the courage to say something, but resigned before saying anything. She sighs, and turns on her side towards Sumika who lies with her back to Ushio.

             “Hey…Sumi-chan? You still awake…?”

             “Mm? Kinda…why, can’t sleep?”

             “Mm-mm…”

             Sumika rubs her eyes and turns over to face Ushio. “Is something wrong?”

             “There’s…something I need to tell you…”

             “Is that what’s been bothering you today, Kazama?”

             “...you noticed?”

             “Come on, I’m always watching you, even when you don’t think I am…O-Okay, that came out _wayyy_ weirder than I meant it to, but you know what I mean!!” Sumika’s face twists into a disgruntled pout, then continues, “I know you better than anyone else, especially when you’re trying to hide something…you know you can tell me anything, right? We are friends after all,” she finishes with a smile.

             “That’s the thing though…” Ushio sighs, “you…you remember how we became friends, right?”

             “Hm? That came a bit out of nowhere…It was second year in elementary school, wasn’t it? Didn’t some boy make you cry by trying to kiss you?”

             “Mhm…and then brave Sumi-chan kicked him in the stomach and saved me.” Ushio giggled.

             “Eh-…well I guess if you put it that way…”

             “That was when I realized I didn’t like boys you know…” Ushio lets out another sigh, “everyone told me I’d grow out of thinking they were gross or icky one day, but I knew they were wrong. I didn’t want to tell anyone though…they wouldn’t have believed me…and even if they did…they’d think I was a freak…”

             “You haven’t kept it much of a secret in a while though, Kazama…what changed?”

             “In first year in middle school, when my parents-…well, that was when I realized I didn’t really care what other people thought…I just had you and my brother, and I figured you both knew at that point…so I thought I might as well try and find other girls like me if I ever wanted any chance of being happy with someone…” Ushio bites her lip and sighs yet again, “I just became a total weirdo though…I’m surprised you stuck around with me back then.”

             “Of course I did! You were-, and still _are_ , my best friend Kazama! I’d do anything for you, you know? If you ask me to jump, I’ll ask ‘how high?’, if you ask me to carry you, I’ll ask ‘how far?’, if you asked—”

             “Sumi-chan, I think I love you!” Ushio blurts out. She squeezes her eyes shut and pulls her blanket over her flushed face.

             Sumika blinks, unmoving, her eyes fixated on the spot where Ushio’s head disappeared under the covers.

             “Kazama…I…I—”

             “I’m sorry Sumi-chan! I wanted to say something but…I was…too scared of losing you…” Ushio says. “I didn’t believe it myself at first…I mean, how embarrassing and cliché is it to fall in love with your best friend?” she giggles sheepishly, finally lowering the blanket. “…but then, while you were gone, when you promised you’d call and I didn’t hear from you…I wasn’t mad, but I felt…hurt?…no, not that either…I was panicked, a-and I worried I might never see you again…and…and I never would have been able to live with myself if that had been the case!” By now Ushio has sat up, but she still gazes downward, not daring to look at Sumika’s face. “I’m sorry, but I love you Sumika…and I needed to tell you before it was too late…”

             Sumika still doesn’t move or respond, and Ushio shakes her head in defeat. “It’s funny,” she starts again, “I thought saying all that would make me feel worse…but now I just feel sort of…relieved? Even though you probably think I’m a creep, it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as I thought it—”

             “…Kaza-chan?”

             Ushio’s face grows hot again—Sumika hasn’t called her that since they were kids. She clamps her fists ever tighter shut before answering, still not daring to look her friend in the eye. “…yes?”

             “I…I need you to slap me! Hard!”

             “…what!?” Ushio’s head whirls around just in time to watch Sumika scramble out of bed, grab her hands and bow in front of her.

             “Please, hit me! Across the face, with everything you’ve got! I need to make sure I’m not dreaming!!” Sumika begs.

             “Wha-? Sumi-chan-?! Why can’t you be serious about this?!”

             Sumika sighs, “You’re right, you probably wouldn’t be able to slap me awake that easily. I’ll need something more potent…”

             “ _Sumi-chaaan!!_ Jeez…you’re so mean…There’s no need to make fun of— _mmph!”_

             Ushio freezes, her eyes wide with shock, as Sumika’s soft lips press against hers. Panicking, she shoves Sumika back, who gasps in surprise and falls backwards. The two girls sit frozen, facing each other, neither speaking nor moving. Ushio starts to cry softly.

             “Kazama…oh my gods…then…I, I’m sorry! I thought that I-, that you—”

             “S-Sumi-ch-chan-…you-… _how could you?!?!”_ Ushio’s cries turn to sobs and she lunges forward, burying her face in Sumika’s chest and pounding her shoulders with her fists. “ _yu-ru-un-ur-frs-kss!”_ she cries, punctuating each muffled syllable with another blow.

             “ _Ow!_ _Hey!_ _Oi!_ Wh- _ack!_ -What? _Hey!_ _Ouch!_ Kazama! _Ooph!_ I can’t- _oww!_ -understand—”

             “ _You ruined our first kiss!”_ she cries again, pulling back. _“It was supposed to be special and romantic and perfect and you ruined it you idiot!!”_

             “I-I’m sorry…I didn’t think…” Sumika trails off, staring blankly down towards her lap. “I didn’t think this was real,” the thought bounces through her head without escaping her lips. “I never thought this moment would—”

             “I-I wanna- _hic!_ …a-a _hic!_ do-over,” Ushio hiccups, sitting back and wiping at her eyes, “th-that one- _hic_ …doesn’t c-count.”

             Sumika looks up, blinking in surprise. “I-Okay, okay, we’ll have a do-over,” she says, slumping her shoulders as she gazes at the floor.

             _“Hmph!”_ Ushio pouts, crossing her arms and turning away from Sumika. She sits in silence for a while, then jumps at a sudden presence behind her. She relaxes as Sumika’s arms wrap around her waist, and her head rests against Ushio’s spine.

             “Kaza-chan…I-…I love you too…and I’m sorry.”

             “…d-…do you…really?”

             “ _Heh…_ since the day I met you Kaza-chan…” Sumika’s voice quivers somewhere in-between laughter and crying.

             “……this whole time!?” Ushio’s eyes widen again.

             “Mhmm…I kept wanting to say something, but…I knew I’d only be in your way. I honestly can't believe you didn't notice…”

             “Oh Sumi-chan…this whole-, even when I-, and I was just-…oh Sumi-chan, I’m so sorry…”

             Sumika’s shakes her head, “It’s all okay now though, yeah? I mean…if you’re sure you wanna be with someone as un-ladylike as me…”

             “What do you mean silly?…” Ushio asks, more tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She turns around and takes Sumika’s hands in her own. “I love you just the way you are Sumi-chan,” she says, wiping a tear from Sumika’s cheek.

             “You…you mean that?”

             “If I didn’t,” Ushio begins, “would I do this?”

             This time Sumika’s eyes go wide as Ushio’s lips press against hers, but she quickly closes them and hugs Ushio closer.

             _“Sumi-chan…”_ Ushio whispers, her lips still pressed against Sumika’s.

             _“Hmm?”_

             _“Can I…sleep with you tonight?”_

             _“Mhmm”_

             The two stay with their lips pressed together in a soft kiss, each hugging the other close.

Sumika eventually breaks away, her arms still wrapped around Ushio. “Was that a better do-over?” she asks, teasing her.

             “I suppose it’ll have to do,” Ushio giggles softly, letting out a yawn.

             “Well, I’m sure we’ll have plenty more opportunities in the future anyway,” Sumika replies. “A-as long as that’s okay with you!” she adds, stammering.

             Ushio nods, her puffy eyes hanging half closed as she fights her exhaustion. Sumika lets go of her to lie down, and pulls her blanket back. Ushio sleepily snuggles close and lays her head on Sumika’s chest, wrapping an arm around her, and falls asleep almost immediately.

             Sumika pulls Ushio close, kissing the top of her head and whispering “Goodnight,” then drifts off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
